What if
by Morgana88
Summary: Sandor sabe que está totalmente obsesionado con Sansa aunque se ha contenido. El día de la batalla de Aguasnegras todo escapa a su control y decide ir a buscarla pero, ¿y si las cosas hubieran sido distintas de lo que Martin escribió? Spoilers de Choque


**Acabo de terminar de revisar este fic y lo voy a subir porque si no, nunca me atreveré. Os aviso de que son las 4:12 am hora de la España peninsular así que a lo mejor se me ha escapado algo.**

**Hoy cambiamos de mundo para meternos en ese magnífico berenjenal que es **_**Canción de hielo y fuego**_**, además por si fuera poco es mi primer lemon (reconozco que he tardado mucho en subirlo porque me daba vergüenza). Espero que os guste y que tengáis un poco de piedad. Como es un **_**qué hubiera pasado si**_** o como dicen los angloparlantes **_**what if? **_**os recomiendo la canción de Kate Winslet – What if, porque creo que le va bastante.**

**Es una ampliación de una escena de **_**Choque de reyes**_** así que si no lo habéis leído aún retroceded. **

**Y ya me callo que va a ser más largo el comentario que el fic.**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece al señor Martin y de la línea 11 a la 17 es un fragmento de la escena en la que se basa el fic.**

Dios, qué borracho estaba. Borracho hasta unos extremos imposibles pero lo cierto es que la combinación de la adrenalina de la batalla con el terror del fuego había hecho una mezcla explosiva en su cabeza y el alcohol era la única manera que se le había ocurrido para intentar arreglarlo.

Aún así, no estaba tan borracho como para no darse cuenta de que meterse en la habitación y concretamente en la cama de Sansa Stark tampoco había sido la mejor idea del mundo. Estaba totalmente obsesionado con ella. Es verdad que Sandor no era la persona más estable de los Siete Reinos, pero el extremo al que había llegado con Sansa era enfermizo incluso para él.

De repente oyó el ruido de la puerta. Esperó en silencio. Después de un rato la cortina de la cama se abrió y allí estaba ella que abrió sus enormes ojos oscuros al verlo.

—Hola, pajarito, sabía que vendrías —dijo él.

—Si gritas te mataré, puedes estar segura. —Le quitó la mano de la boca. Respiraba trabajosamente. Sandor tenía una jarra de vino en la mesilla de Sansa, y bebió un largo trago—. ¿No quieres saber quién va ganando la batalla, pajarito?

—¿Quién? —preguntó, demasiado asustada para negarse.

El Perro se echó a reír.

—Sólo sé quién ha perdido. Yo.

Sansa intentó pensar en algo racional que decir porque no si de normal no sabía demasiado bien cómo lidiar con aquel hombre en aquellas circunstancias ni siquiera se planteaba intentarlo.

—Te sangra el hombro.

—¿Qué?

—Te sangra el hombro, ¿por qué no me sueltas y me dejas que te limpie la herida? —A Sansa le tembló la voz.

—De acuerdo, pero no se te ocurra salir corriendo —ironizó. Sabía perfectamente que salir corriendo era lo que más deseaba.

Sansa se acercó al tocador y vertió agua en una jofaina, después cogió un trapo limpio. Lo dejó todo al lado de la cama junto a la jarra de vino de él.

—Tengo que quitarme la armadura —dijo Sandor. De repente parecía casi frágil—. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Sansa se acercó cautelosamente y empezó a desatarle la armadura. Cuando terminó la dejó a un lado y se acercó para retirarle la cota de malla. Sandor la miró muy fijamente mientras ella le pasaba la cota por la cabeza. Sansa se sentía extraña, le costaba respirar, como si el aire de la habitación fuera más pesado, y la temperatura parecía haber subido veinte grados sin previo aviso. Se sentó a su lado en la cama.

—Pajarito, ¿me odias?

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Era lo último que esperaba oír porque no creía que le importara lo más mínimo lo que pensara de él. Ni siquiera sabía la respuesta.

—No lo sé.

—¿Me temes?

—Sí.

—Chica lista.

Él suspiró y le acarició el pelo durante un segundo. Sansa tenía el pelo más hermoso que había visto nunca. Después le acarició la mejilla, ella temblaba.

—No me temas, pajarito, nunca te haré daño, lo juro por los dioses antiguos y por los nuevos.

Ella le miró con cautela pero, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, le creyó. Le creyó como no había creído nada antes. Levantó la vista, le miró a los ojos, le cogió la mano y le besó la palma. Él se acercó más a ella, tanto que podía ver todos los matices del iris de sus ojos y todas y cada una de sus pecas, se inclinó ligeramente y la besó. La besó con suavidad, tan dulcemente que al principio ni siquiera parecía real. Se separó ligeramente de ella y al ver que no retrocedía la besó otra vez. Más profundamente. De manera más ruda. Y ella se adaptaba al ritmo que él marcaba mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Se deslizó por su cuello y sus clavículas.

—Pajarito, tienes que pedirme que pare.

—A lo mejor no quiero—. Contestó con voz ronca y hasta ella parecía sorprendida por sus palabras.

—Si se sabe, tu reputación quedará arruinada. Y eso sin hablar de si tuvieras un niño.

—Soy la hija de un traidor, mi reputación ya está arruinada.

—No creo que tengas la menor idea de lo que va a pasar aquí.

—Pues enséñamelo.

Que los dioses le ayudaran. Había intentado hacer lo correcto, los dioses lo sabían, lo había intentado desde que la vio por primera vez, desde que la tapó con su capa después de que Joeffrey la hiciera desnudarse en el Gran Salón, pero ella no estaba poniendo de su parte y él nunca había sido un caballero.

La giró lentamente para que quedara de espaldas a él y empezó a desatarle el vestido. La hizo ponerse en pie para quitárselo del todo, así como los zapatos. Paró para quitarse las botas y las calzas, momento que ella aprovechó para deslizarse bajo las sábanas. Se tumbó a su lado y la besó hasta que dejó de distinguir su sabor del suyo propio. Se incorporó hasta quedar de rodillas y la obligó a hacer lo mismo, le quitó la camisola y la tiró al suelo. Luego le tocó los pechos, se los besó y continuó deslizándose por su vientre, le quitó las enaguas y las medias, le lamió los muslos y le mordisqueó los pies. Se quitó los calzones, se colocó entre sus piernas y empezó a penetrarla lentamente.

—Mírame —ella abrió los ojos con cierta vergüenza—. Quiero que recuerdes esto siempre porque yo lo haré. La próxima vez que suceda algo que odie me acordaré de tu rostro en este momento. Cuando muera lo último que veré será a ti en este momento, pajarito.

La besó y se movió dentro de ella cada vez más rápido. Cuando terminó se ocupó de que le quedara muy claro lo placentera que podía ser la deshonra. Luego la abrazó y la observó mientras dormitaba lo que podrían haber sido horas o minutos. Después la despertó.

—Me voy, pajarito. Estoy harto de esta guerra que no significa nada para mí, estoy harto del juego de tronos. Ven conmigo y te protegeré hasta el día en que muera.

Ella meditó su respuesta con cautela.

—¿Me llevarías con mi hermano y con mi madre? ¿Me llevarías a Aguasdulces aunque eso suponga arriesgar tu vida?

—Sí —fue totalmente sincero, sin dudas y sin vacilaciones. Sandor Clegane nunca había pensado que su vida valiera gran cosa, así que si muriese poniéndola a salvo, conseguiría morir haciendo algo que valía la pena.

—Entonces iré contigo. Y prometo hacerles entender que me has llevado hasta allí sin colaborar con los Lannister.

—¿Así que ahora tú vas a protegerme a mí, pajarito? –casi rió ante la idea de la pequeña Sansa protegiéndolo si no hubiera sido porque era muy probable que, llegado cierto punto, ella fuera lo único que podría salvarle de que Robb Stark le ejecutara.

—Sí, lo haré. Tú puedes ser el Perro pero yo soy una loba huargo y los lobos no olvidan y sobre todo no abandonan a su manada.

**Toma happy ending que acabo de marcarme. Bueno supongo que a estas alturas pensaréis que estoy fatal y la verdad un poco pervertido sí me ha quedado el fic pero creo que Martin en el fondo también lo piensa sobre todo por ciertas cosas que recuerda Sansa en **_**Festín**_** que pasaron pero en realidad no... Dejando a un lado ese tema, se aceptan sugerencias y críticas constructivas, dado que es mi primer lemon seguro que se os ocurren unas cuantas (LOL). Espero que os haya gustado.**


End file.
